


Snakes Don't Like the Cold

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Hypothermia, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, dee passes out, locked in a freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Roman decides to do something to Deceit after the most recent episode
Relationships: Platonic Relationships All Around - Relationship
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Snakes Don't Like the Cold

All he had done was defend himself against Roman making fun of his name. He was hurt so he lashed out. It was what any normal person would do. Though maybe it wasn’t worth it considering what Roman had done because of it.

It was the next day and Roman had asked to talk to him. After letting Remus know to come and look for him if he didn’t return in a couple of hours.

He shouldn’t have gone but he wanted to give Roman a chance. And besides, he wanted to apologize for what he had said, he knew that would have hit too close to home. He waited in the light side’s kitchen for Roman, glancing around and wondering why the living room seemed so...empty. Something seemed off.

Lost in his thoughts, Janus didn’t even notice when Roman came in. Which was probably his plan. Before Janus could even react he felt someone grab him and immediately struggled to get up. But like when Remus wanted something, he couldn’t get out.

“I think you need to some time to realize where you really belong,” Roman growled before literally throwing Janus in the freezer.

Janus waited until he heard him walk away, precious time wasted but he knew Roman would just make sure he couldn’t get out a second time. As soon as he heard his footsteps he tried the door. The handle turned but something was blocking the door. Janus slammed the door to try to get whatever was under it loose or something without any luck. 

Okay, Janus think. He glanced around the freezer, pulling his cloak as tightly around him as he could. He was already starting to feel drowsy from the cold which wasn’t good at all. He started looking around the freezer for anything he could use to keep himself warm until someone noticed he was missing. He had a few hours until Remus would start looking for him and who knew how long it would be until someone looked in here.

Janus looked around, looking for anything that might help him, any sort of warming thing might actually work at this point, he just needed something to stay warm so he would survive to the others finding him.

But of course, that wasn’t anything. “Of course, why would they keep a blanket or a coat in the freezer,” Janus grumbled, having started to shiver uncontrollably from the cold.

That wasn’t good. If he started shivering, and he was already sluggish, the other symptoms couldn’t be too far behind.

In fact, he could already feel himself getting sleepy. But he had to stay awake, falling asleep here might actually mean death for him. Instead of looking for something to stay warm, Janus started looking for something that might make enough noise that the others would hear. There had to be something right? 

After what felt like so long checking, but what was probably only a few seconds, Dee still couldn’t feel anything. He had an urge to find somewhere to curl up that he tried to fight, knowing that was his snake side talking. But the longer he spent in here the more tempting it seemed.

Not only did he have to fight the urge to curl or, he had to fight the urge to sleep, but the longer he spent in there, the more it seemed like he wasn’t going to last until they found him. He just felt so tired. What was so wrong about curling up and taking a nap? It seemed like a good idea. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he just did it for a few minutes.

Janus, not being able to fight both sides of him yelling at him curled up in a corner and slowly drifted off until, from the door, there was a loud commotion.

“Roman how could you,” a voice yelled as the sound of something getting moved from the door.

Janus lightly glanced up but couldn’t bring himself to move.

“He deserved it,” another voice hissed.

“Roman, go to your room we’ll talk about this later,” another voice said darkly as the door opened. 

Janus glanced up as a man in green barged in and looked around. “DD!”

Janus grumbled slightly causing the man to turn towards him and sighed in relief. “Oh thank goodness. Let’s get you out of here.”

He picked him up despite Janus’s grumbles and walked out of the freezer. “Hey Pat, do you mind if we stay out here for a bit,” he asked. “He needs to warm up and our side of the mind palace is a bit too cold for that.”

A man in light blue nodded. “Of course Remus. I’ll set something up in the living room real quick.”

“Thanks.”

A man in purple standing beside the man in purple looked slightly pale. “I-I never thought. I mean D-Janus and I have our arguments too but I would never-”

“I know Virgil,” g- no that was Remus wasn’t it. His mind was still really foggy. The man in purple was...Virgil and the one who had left to set up something in the living room was Patton.

“You doing okay,” Remus asked.

“Cold,” Janus said, slurring his words a bit.

Remus glanced up towards the living room and started moving there after a few seconds. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get you warmed up. And then I’m going to murder my brother.”

“Most of the time I would argue with you,” Patton sighed, “But I’m just going to request you don’t permanently kill him as Thomas still needs him.”

Remus nodded a bit as he set Janus down in the blanket fort. 

“...Here, give him this, it’s warmer,” Virgil said, holding out his old jacket.

“Thanks, Virge,” Remus said, taking the jacket and wrapping it around Janus. 

Janus would be okay. Roman, however, was a different story.


End file.
